Naoto's pants
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: A few trouble makers decide to 'surprise' Naoto. This cannot end well.
1. The Plan

**As usual, Persona 4, not mine dispite all my birthday wishes. Um...if you haven't saved Naoto there's a spoiler, but other then that, nothing.  
If anybody doesn't know, Souji is the protagonist and Kuma is Teddie. Anyway, enjoy.**

Risa leaned on her elbows on top of the picnic table the group had decided to study on. The Junes' music was loud in the background yet Chie and Yosuke were easily arguing over it. Risa didn't really know what they were arguing about this time and normaly she'd be eggingg it on, but not today. Today she had something more important on her mind.

It was Yukiko that noticed Risa first. "Risa-chan, what're you day dreaming about?"

"I'm not day dreaming, I'm in deep thought."

Yukiko fought down a giggle. Risa deep in thought? "About what?"

Risa glanced over at Naoto trying to teach Kanji before leaning closer to Yukiko and whispering behind her hand. "Well, you know how Naoto-kun rolls her pant cuffs because they're too long."

"Yeah."

"Why doesn't she just ask Kanji to fix them?"

Yukiko pondered this too. "Now that you mention it."

Both girls looked down the table at Naoto and Kanji.

"What'cha doing?" Kuma had climbed on the table and shoved his face between them.

"Pondering something very important, Kuma." Risa answered.

"Ooooo." Kuma was interested. "What is it? What is it?"

"Why doesn't Naoto-kun have Kanji fix her pants?" Risa twirled her finger around a pig tail.

Kuma blinked. "I've wondered that too."

"Maybe she's too embarassed." Yukiko ventured. "I mean, she tries to be a boy and how many boys have to ask others to shorten their pants? Especially another boy."

Souji finally looked up from his studies. "Why are you three talking about Naoto-kun's pants?"

"We should do something about this." Yukiko ignored Souji.

The three thought about a solution.

"Ah!" Risa snapped her fingers. "We could steal her pants and ask Kanji to do it for her."

"That's a great idea." Kuma was exited. "I could sneek in while she's at school and steal them." He smiled to himself. He could also take a peek around her room.

"That wouldn't work." Souji interupted. "Naoto-kun would notice if all her pants went missing."

"Then we'll just take one pair at a time." Yukiko clapped her hands. "Oh, this is so exiting. Naoto-kun will be so surprised when she finds out her pants have been shortened."

Souji shook his head. She'd be surprised alright, just not the way those three were thinking.


	2. Foild?

**I apologize in advance if Kanji's hard to understand. I was trying really hard to keep him Kanji-ish.**

Rise threw open the textile store's front door. "Kanji!" She shouted waving around a pair of pants.

Yukiko and Kuma were right behind her.

Kanji's mother was at the front of the store. "Kanji's in the back room. Feel free to go find him."

"Thanks, Ma'am." Rise ripped off her shoes and rased off with Kuma at her heels. Yukiko was the only one to show Kanji's mother some respect before following.

Kanji was digging through a box when Rise jumped on his back, throwing her arms around his neck. "Kanji!"

"Wah!" Kanji almost toppled over. "Rise, what're you do'en?"

"We're looking for you!" Kuma grabbed Kanji's arm and tried to spin.

Kanji pushed Rise and Kuma off him. "Why're you looking for me? I just saw Rise at school." He paused seeing Yukiko. "And Yukiko-senpei."

"We want you to shorten these pants for us." Rise waved them in his face.

Kanji snatched the article of clothing from Rise's grip. "Why da'ya need me to? Don't you guys buy clothes ta fit?" He looked them over. These pants seemed famillier.

"Oh, they're not ours." Yukiko informed him. "They're Naoto-kun's."

Deep crimson spread across Kanji's cheeks. "Naoto's...pants?" He was holding Naoto's pants!

"We're doing Naoto-kun a favor." Kuma 's eyes sparkled. "She'll be so happy when she realizes she doesn't have to cuff her pants."

"Ah." Kanji scratched his head. "She know I got these?"

"Nope." Rise rocked on her heels. "If she knew, it wouldn't be a surprise."

"I don't know." Kanji looked to the girls...and Kuma.

"Come on, Kanji." Rise threw her arms around his neck. "Naoto-kun will be so happy you did such a nice thing for her. Who knows how greatful she'll be."

Before anything could be said, Kanji's mother called. "Kanji, another of your friends is here."

Yukiko and Rise looked to Kuma. "You don't think Naoto-kun knows we took her pants, do you?"

Kuma thought about this. "I put everything back after I touched it."

"You weren't suppose to touch anything." Yukiko hissed. "She's a detective, if anything's out of place, even a little, she'll know."

The door opened and Naoto stood there. Though she was more then upset, her face was as calm as always. "I believe, Kanji-kun, those pants you're holding belong to me."

He dropped them as if they burned. "I, these, they."

"Souji-senpai told me everything." Naoto shot the culprits a glare. "Not only did you break into my house, but you stole something that belongs to me. I would like them back."

Kuma puckered his lips. "How'd you know I was there?"

"It was simple, things had been moved." She crossed her arms. "Now, I would appreciate it if you refrained from not only sneaking into my house, but also from stealing my belongings."

'Especially my pants'. She added in her head.

"Ah, but Naoto-kun, we were just trying to help." Rise whinned.

She 'tsk'ed. "There's helping and then there's hindering."

Kanji stood uneasy. "I... I just wana make it clear that I had nothin to do with this." He held up his hands in defense

Naoto stormed over and snatched her pants from the floor. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

**Don't worry, it's not over.**


End file.
